frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Changli Army
File:FM3 ChangliInsignia(Reproduced).jpg|Reproduced Changli Army insignia. File:FM3 ChangliWZRPilot Portrait.jpg|Changli Army wanzer pilot portrait in Front Mission 3. (enlarged) File:FM3 ChangliAirPilot Portrait.jpg|Changli Army chopper pilot portrait in Front Mission 3. (enlarged) File:FM3 ChangliTankPilot Portrait.jpg|Changli Army tank pilot portrait in Front Mission 3. (enlarged) The Changli Army (Chinese: 常强军; pinyin: cháng qiáng jūn; roughly "Constant Strength Army") is the designation for the army of the Da Hang Zhong (D.H.Z.). They appear in the storyline of ''Front Mission 3''. Overview The Changli Army is the military ground force composing of infantry, armored vehicles, tanks, gunships, and wanzers. They usually bear the emblem of a dark-red star both on the vehicles and the pilot's helmet. ''Front Mission 3'' During the time period when ''Front Mission 3'' takes place, the D.H.Z. started seeing an increase in Hua Lian rebel activity. The Changli Army was being used in the campaign against these rebels. Emma's Storyline During Emma's story arc, the main protagonist would end up in the D.H.Z. assisting the U.C.S. backed Hua Lian rebels; therefore, coming into conflict with the Changli Army. During the later events of the game, Lukav Minaev would use the Changli Army in the invasion into the Ocean City of O.C.U. Japan in an attempt to accomplish his own objectives. Alisa's Storyline During Alisa's story arc, the main protagonist would directly and indirectly assist Changli Army as they pose as mercenaries hired by Liu Hei Fong. Though the Changli Army commander in charge was not always the most friendly (even to Liu), the protagonists would also have access to the supplies of certain Changli Army bases; Liu would even end up obtaining a military vehicle from the Changli Army for their transportation needs. While the main protagonist would not encounter the Changli Army again after leaving the D.H.Z. for Japan, the various news sources and the D.H.Z. themselves confirmed that the Changli Army did invade Ocean City of O.C.U. Japan to some degree due to the late game events involving MIDAS and possibly after Lukav as well - who along with the remaining Imaginary Numbers were ironically masquerading as D.H.Z. forces as part of his plan. Equipment Wanzers: *Laiying 1 *Tiandong 3 *Yongsai 3 Mobile Weapons: *Haolong 4 (Tora) *Nilong 1 *Qinghuayu 1 *Taita 4K Armored Vehicles: *Armored Car (an armored train) *Mk20 AFV *Mk54 MBT *Mk59 APC Helicopters: *Qixuan 6 (translated as "Chixuan 6" in ''Front Mission 3'') *Shangfeng 5 Static Defense: *Dual Cannon *Mk42 Quad Notable Personnel * Wan Dao Han * Xuan Shui * Lin Tsao * Commander Liang (Fuzhou Naval Base) * Commander Kou (Wan'an Supply Base) Military Deployment Beijing: People's Army High Command *People's Capital Guard **Tanks = 120 **Wanzers = 50 **Infantry = 23,000 **Surface to Air Missiles = 180 **Aircraft = 30 Qingdao: Naval Base *Cruisers = 1 *Destroyers = 1 *Coastal Defense Ships = 1 *LSTs = 22 *Tanks = 210 *Wanzers = 70 *Infantry = 40,000 Shanghai: Naval Command *Cruisers = 4 *Destroyers = 9 *Coastal Defense Ships = 22 *LSTs = 46 *Tanks = 470 *Wanzers = 250 *Infantry = 12,000 Nanjing: Army Command *Tanks = 840 *Wanzers = 670 *Infantry = 33,000 *Surface to Air Missiles = 570 *Aircraft = 94 Lanzhou: Western Headquarters *Tanks = 220 *Wanzers = 60 *Infantry = 16,000 *Surface to Air Missiles = 55 *Aircraft = 26 Trivia * Based on the original Japanese text that would be translated into "Changli Army", the translation by Chinese Pinyin would have been "Changqiang Army". The shorter "Li" in Changli most likely came from the Chinese character "力" which like "強/强" (Traditional/Simplified; Pinyin: qiáng) also means "power/strength". * During Emma's storyline in the battle on Wuhan Bridge, the Changli Army operated a tank called the "MBT2 Kuarve" which is usually used by the O.C.U. member nations, such as the Philippines and Japan. It is unclear if this was a mistake or intentional. Category:Organizations